Kingdom of Domiclea
Kingdom of Domiclea is a country in the West Continent.It is a small land who's natural borders are Blackpeak Mountains and the Seča river.They also have territory in the North,which is mostly marshes.There is a city there called Corinthea and the border is filled with fortresses to defend against Orcs that live north. There are five cities in the kingdom :Corintea,Aluneria,Slavjanski Vrh,Stepska Seč,Hormungard. Aluneria is the capital of the kingdom.It is located in the Titus bay,only passage from the sea,through the mountains and into the land.Corinthea is a smaller city builded in the north.It is surrounded by swamps that are hard to pass unless you are a good friend of the locals.Slavjanski Vrh is a city near the Black Peak Mountain,and is a center of the Slavanian branch of the Slaven people.Stepska Seč is a fortress town located on an island in the middle of Seč river.It was builded by the Kozakians as a fortress to defend their land against the Nomad invaders. Religion While other people in Phaedros worship dragons,animals or demons,the Domiclean religion is a bit different.The Domicleans believe in Guardians,once normal men,now Gods.About thousand years ago,the world almost ended in what is known as the Great Cataclysm.The Old Gods,knowing that only with their sacrifice would world be saved,gave a small pieces of their powers to their greatest champions,so that they can protect and watch the land and her people.Some of those champions used their power for good and they are known as the Guardians. The Guardians The Guardians are the Gods that watch over the people of Domiclea.During the Great Cataclysm,the Old Gods chose these men as their champions,to inherit them after their sacrifice.These Guardians are:the Slaven Guardians(Ilya Muromec,Dobrynya Nikitich,Alyosha Popovich,Taras Stepovich),Nord Guardians (Yormundr,Ulfgrad,Magnua) and Alunerians/Corinthean Guardians (Marinius,Leonius,Alfarius). Slaven Guardians Ilya Muromec is the Leader of the Guardians.He is the god of Justice and Honor.During the Great Cataclysm,he was the general of the army of the Old Gods.After many battles,they had seen in him a man who knew how to fight,man who seeks to see justice in the world and would never bring Dishonor to his name or his people.After the Old Gods sacrifice,he led other Champions to their new home in Heaven.His mortal enemy is the Wind Demon Solovnik,who terrorizes the sea surrounding Domiclea.Every time Ilya and Solovnik fight,when Ilya is about to slay him,Solovnik escapes.Because of this,Ilya Muromec is stuck in an eternal fight with the Wind Demon.Ilya,together with Yormundr,rules Dvorana Palih,or the Hall of the Fallen.In there,go those who lived with honor,those who brought justice where there was none and those who died in battle.Ilya's most sacred relic is the Ćutura Života,which is filled with mystical water of the holy Fountain of the Old Gods.The water can cure any wound or cure any disease,but when in the Ćutura Života,it can bring people back to life. Dobrynya Nikitich is the warrior god of the Slaven people.He is the protector of the Slavanians who live in the Black Peak Mountains.During the Great Cataclysm,Dobrynya proved himself a great warrior when he defeated one of the most dangerous warriors of the Demon armies.The Old Gods named him their Champion,and gave him a piece of their power.Dobrynya did not join other Champions in heaven immediately.Instead,he walked around Phaedros,finding other great warriors to fight them in honorable combat.When he came back home to Slavjanski Vrh,he found the city in ruins.While he was exploring the world,the evil dragon Orghumaak came and almost destroyed the entire city.He fought the dragon for three days and nights.When he defeated him,he used his bones to build his fortress called Kijevanski Zamak.In that fortress reside the warriors called Sons of Dobrynya,who are devout worshippers of Dobrynya Nikitich.While on his journey,he met a dragon called Gorinov.They immediately started fighting,but after 2 days they stopped and started laughing.Dobrynya found a wine and ale stash close to Dragons lair,and they both spent next 4 days drinking it all.After that,they became blood brothers.When Dobrynya married a beautiful Nymph called Naiada,Gorinov was there to be Dobrynya's best man.Now,Dobrynya lives in Heaven,while Gorinov watches over Dobrynyas people from his monastery at the top of Blackpeak Mountain. Alyosha Popovich is the Slaven protector and saint.Alyosha was a priest in a temple of the Old Gods.He proved himself worthy to become a Champion when he defended the temple from the Demon Turago.He defeated him by using a cross that was on the altar and beating him to death with it.Alyosha,realizing what he had done,fell on his knees and asked Gods for forgiveness.The Gods came to him,forgave him and named him their champion.Alyosha is seen as representation of purity and good inside all men.He is also seen as protector of just,poor and light in the darkness for all the lost souls.When people pray for health,hapiness and good fortune,they prey to Alyosha.There is also an Order dedicated to Alyosha,which is called Order of Holy Cross.They are dedicated to helping people where ever they go,no matter what people they belong to,what God they bow down to or what flag they wave in their arms.To the Order,they are all men in need of aid,spiritually and hope.The Order rarely fight,but when they do,it is against Demons,Witches,Heretics and Aercani,mages who use their magic for evil Taras Stepocivh is the Slaven god of Wind and Speed.He is the protector of the Slavani and especially Kozakians.Ancient stories say that Taras was the fastest rider North and South of Seča River.A long time ago,many Nomad chiefs and Khans challenged Taras to test of speed,in which they all lost.During the Cataclysm,when the Gods saw the hawk like speed of this mortal,they named him their Champion.He served as messenger of Gods and leader of fastest horsemen of the known world,of which only 3,counting Taras,survived.They formed a group called Družina,later re named Tarasova Družina.It is said that the first thing Taras did when he ascended to Godhood,he made birds called Purple Ravens,fastest birds known to man,and he gave them to 5 cities of Domiclea,so that they may always be in fast contact. Nord Gods Yormundr is the Nord head God.He was once,like all the Guardians, a man,but not just a man.He was the one who led a group of 600 Svaer to Domiclea,where they settled amongst the Dwarves in the Haeduran,now known as Midland.During the Cataclysm,Demons attacked the Svaer settlement of Haeltaal,event which is now known as "the Red Night",destroying it to the ground.Yormundr,with 100 of his best warriors,stayed in the settlement to fight the Demons and give time to the survivors to flee towards the Dwarven city.Yormundr,and his 100 Companions,fell in the battle,but forced the Demons to retreat.Impressed by his bravery,honor and skill as a warrior,the Gods brought him back to life and named him their Champion.Yormundr was the right hand of Dobrynya Muromec and he was famous during war for his skill to rally up his men and inspire them so much,that if a mouse heard him,he would fight a lion.After the Cataclysm,Yormundr made a Paradise for his people called Kaulengard,or Garden of the Dead.In it,they would find eternal peace,feel no pain and relax for all eternity.But not all may come threre.Only those of pure heart,those who were loyal to their home,their people and their Jarl may enter.Those who are not are cursed to spend eternity on the outskirts of Kaulengard,to forever hear the joy and hapiness of those in it. Ulfgrad is the Nord god of honor,pride and rage.When the Svaer came to Domiclea,Ulfgrad was the Berserker of the group.When they met with the Dwarves,he helped them defeat the trolls that terrorized their land.He slew the Troll King Yuraga,mounted his head on a spike and had his skull turned into a trophy.Ulfgrad was the most violent man,but that does not mean he was stupid.He was one of the rare Nords who wanted to remove the lycantrophy from his body.That made him close friend with Yormundr,who shared his wishes.The group of Svaer they led were also like minded people,who wanted to be men and not beasts.Ulfgrad believes that all other berserkers were weaklings because they needed power of animals to make them strong.He believed that man was stronger than them all.During the Red Night,Ulfgrad fell together with Yormundr fighting the Demons.He was brought back to life and named the Wrath of the Gods.After the Cataclysm,he was appointed as the Guard of the Guardians World,always watching who comes and judging if they are worthy.If they are,he will show them the way to their afterlife.If not,he would cast them down into the world of Demons to suffer for eternity,or the Underworld,where they would spend time until they were judged again. Magnua is the Nord forge god.He is also the smith of the Heavens,making weapons and armor for all the Guardians.When he was a man,Magnua was famous in the Nord Homeland for his skill in the forge.It is said that he was actually born in a forge,and the first thing he did was pick up a hammer.When Yormundr started his journey to Domiclea,Magnua joined him because he was thirsty for adventure and knowledge.When the 600 Svaer met the Dwarves,Magnua was jealous of their skill with stone and metal.He wanted to learn from them,but the Dwarves would not just teach their skill to any surfacer.For 6 months,Magnua worked to make himself worthy for even a small part of the knowledge.One day,the king of Dwarves came to Magnua and asked for a sword.When asked what kind of sword,the king said "Make a sword as long as my arm and strong like the stone."Magnua spent 3 years making that sword,making sure that even tiniest of parts are perfect.When he presented the sword to the king,it was tested asainst a sword of one of the best dwarven smiths.The smiths sword broke and Magnua's looked like it had no scratches.The Dwarves,suprised by Magnuas skill,allowed him to learn from them their ways of the forge.During the Cataclysm,the Old Gods saw Magnua's skill and named him a Guardian.He was to make arms and armors of the Gods and their soldiers.After the Cataclysm,Magnua went to explore the world and learn new skills and secrets of smithing.He spent 200 years in the word,before joining the rest f the Guardians in the Heaven. Alunerian and Corintean Gods Marinius is the head God of Alunerians.He is God of honor,knighthood and strategy.Marinius was a son of a minor nomble in old and forgotten land.About two centuries after the Cataclysm,Marinius,alongside Leonius and Alfarius,gathered 3000 people(800 warriors,900 women,800 children and 500 men) to lead them to new land,promising them new beginning,fertile lands and a bright future.After a long time on the sea,they came to Domiclea to the shore of what is now known as Titus Bay,named after the captain who gave his life to save the people on his ship from sea monsters.They first constructed a fort made from their ships,as a symbol that they will stay for good.The fortress was named Aluneria.No one knows why.Some say it was named after Marinius' long lost love,some say after a Godess or a city of their homeland.After fighting many raiders,nomads and Wild Folk,they turned Aluneria into a heavily fortified town.Marinius ruled this land for 10 years,after which a great disaster came to all of Domiclea.Tribals of the Blackpeak Mountains and many Orc Hordes joined to destroy and ravage the land.Marinius led his people to fight the Horde,alongside the Slavans and Nords.His strategy and cunning gave the united army a victory,which the Guardians themselves saw.Ilya himself came to Eart to offer Marinius and his two most trusted friends and advisors Godhood.They accepted,turn away from their old Gods and had build a special place in the Heaven.Each new king of Aluneria wears the Crown of Marinius,which has a magical abily to change depending on how good or bad the ruler is,The new king is also bleesed with the Staff and Sword of Marinius.Staff represents wisdom while the sword represents courage.Marinius was the one to bring knighthood to Domiclea.It is believed that the Knights were youngest sons of nobles in the old world.Marinius changed it when he arrived to Domiclea,making it so that any honorable warrior may become knight if he is granted the title by the High Priest of Marinius. LEonius is the COrinthean The Army The army of Domiclea is split into 5 parts :Slavanian Army,Slavani Army,Nord Army,Alunerian Army and the Corinthean Legion. Slavanian army Slavanian army is comprised mostly of infantry,spearmen and swordsmen.The cavalry is medium but in small numbers.The elite of the Slavanian army are Slavjanski Čuvari,who are equiped with heavy armor and a bardiche.Since most of the Slavanians live in the Blackpeak mountains,there are many troops that are natural for guerrilla style of warfare. The basic soldiers of the army are the Pešadija,who are a mix of spearmen,axemen and swordsmen.They are recruited from the local villages and towns in the valley of the mountains.They are the backbone of the Slavananian army. The Slavanian cavalry is basic cavalry,not too light nor too heavy.They are only used for shock attacks against the enemies. The elite of the Slavanian army are the Čuvari.Čuvari are chosen from the strongest warriors in the Pešadija.They are equiped with heavz scale armor and a large bardiche.They also wear bronse masks to honor the god Dobrynya,the god of war.A Čuvar must take an oath of Loyalty and Honor that he must live under a strict code for his entire life. These three are the basic Slavanian army.It also has of troops that consist of local Mountain people and Forest dwellers. Banjani Warriors are people from the tallest peaks of Backpeak mountains.They are experts at mountain warfare.They are also known to sometimes go into a berserker frenzy. Senke are rangers of the Darkwiev Forest.Senke are trained from young age to use the bow,to sneak,to spy,to adapt,blend in and survive.The Darkview forest holds many secrets only the people lining in it know about.Some senke go and work as mercenaries,but they are not as best as the other Senke.Senke are used by the Domiclean army as scouts and spies because they can easily blend in. Gorštaci are people that come from valleys near the mountains.They are people that care for one thing,gold.Most of these men are mercenaries and they are some of the best in the world not because of their combat skills,but because of their loyalty.However,they are all loyal to their homeland and if their employer leads an army against Domiclea,the are going to turn against him. The Nord Army The Nord army of Hormungard is not famous for its men,but for its machines.The first Nords that came to the land became close friends with the Dwarves,who gave them their plans and creations before they went extinct. The ballistas are some of the best weapons that are made in Hormungard.They were originally made by the Dwarves,but the Nords upgraded them using plans the Dwarves made before they went extinct.The ballista is used in a battle as an offence weapon and also as a defense weapon.It fires a projectile that,while in the air,opens into a spirals that deal great damage to the enemy. Wall ballistas are defense of the cities of Domiclea.This weapons was invented about 200 years ago in Hormungard adn it is based on the dwarven ballista,just smaller.They are only used for defense of the cities.